


Sweet Compromise

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Craig, Collaboration, College, M/M, chubby creek, chubby tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig doesn’t have to tell Tweek his order. Tweek already knows it, Craig comes here almost every day.This is a collaboration with the amazing JP - so this fic has art!





	Sweet Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, back on my chubby creek bullshit. So this is a collab w JP aka justaflipfloppingpotato on tumblr or jpreadsandstuff on here! So this fic has art! I'll link it as soon as its up :)
> 
> Edit: link to the art: https://justaflipfloppingpotato.tumblr.com/post/187436802852/back-at-it-again-with-chubby-creek-this-is-for

Craig doesn’t have to tell Tweek his order. Tweek already knows it, Craig comes here almost every day. Usually just after breakfast time but occasionally he’ll come after lunch too. At first it was just a nice place to sit and study. Especially if he was beginning to feel trapped in the apartment and the readings just weren’t going through his head. A change of scenery usually helps that. Craig came in the first time because he was craving something kinda sweet, he knows Tweek works here, he’s known since they moved in together. They were assigned to share an apartment by the university so Craig hadn’t known Tweek at all before moving in, but granted, he hadn’t known anyone. He came to know Tweek as a business student who liked to go out and party, who worked at the campus bakery and seemed to not be all that serious about his classes. He liked Tweek well enough, their lifestyles and goals were just so different. Tweek stayed out all night and then dragged himself to work hungover. He did all his assignments last minute and only attended classes semi-regularly. Craig doesn’t really have the financial freedom or choice to do those things. He’s entirely reliant on his full scholarship, plus an extra one he gets from donors for high academic achievements. His grades have to be perfect or he’s on the bus back home with all the other kids who flunked out. So Craig’s days consist of class, study and sleep. He’s boring, he knows it but he’s in a new place, poor and anxious. He has some friends that he goes to a study group with and occasionally the odd social outing but he’s mostly just a loner. His face buried in a book either in his room, the library or now the bakery. He kinda just gets his excitement from food, he might spend a whole day studying physics but it definitely feels like a good day when he orders in something nice. That’s kind of what lead him here, wanting to try something new and well, he’s kinda hooked now.

It’s not just the pastries, they are amazing but it’s also Tweek. They don’t always get to see one another at home and often when the do cross paths Tweek is intoxicated or Craig is zombie-level tired. They like each other well enough and make short conversation but they don’t actually hang out. Craig thinks he might like to, but he isn’t sure how to ask. So instead he loiters in the bakery, studying, watching Tweek serve customers or daydreaming. They have better interactions here than they do at home. Craig doesn’t wanna give up his sweet tooth anyway, so it all works out just fine. 

“You want that  _ -nnn-  _ diabetes stuff again?” Tweek teases. Craig knows Tweek likes his coffee black and his bread savoury. Tweek has some kind of roll along with the disgusting looking black liquid that is his coffee every morning. Craig has walked out of his room, bleary after an all nighter, enough times to have seen for himself. 

“Yeah” Craig replies “like always.”

“You got anything on today?” Tweek asks as he begins to prepare Craig’s order.

“There’s a quiz next Friday so I’m gonna study for that” Craig shrugs. He’s not really sure what he’s going to be doing with his free time. Maybe after he’s killed some time here he’ll put on a YouTube playlist of creepy stories and nap. It makes him feel better knowing that he’s studying every day and that it’s all under control. The last thing he wants is to lose his place that he worked so hard for. 

“That’s like,  _ -gah-  _ a week away! You should come out with us?” Tweek grins excitedly.

“Thanks for the offer man, but I think I’ll just have a quiet one” Craig answers, he feels a little bad for essentially rejecting Tweek’s kind offer but going out costs money. There’s the booze, the Uber home, the food you might get out with friends. And then there’s all the talking to strangers. Craig would have to meet all Tweek’s friends and he’d be the only one who doesn’t know anyone. It all sounds a bit like a nightmare, he’d rather be safe at home instead. 

“Sure dude, no pressure. You don’t always have to  _ -hnn-  _ study so hard though, you know?” Tweek says kindly. He turns his back so that he can finish preparing Craig's drink. A milkshake. Craig knows Tweek probably only takes an interest because they're roommates but he lets himself feel flattered anyway. 

"It's just my scholarship" Craig says with a shrug.

Tweek gives him a sympathetic nod as he hands over the drink and pastry. Craig always orders something glazed, he can't resist it. 

"Promise me you'll have one day off, yeah?" Tweek asks.

"Sure" Craig says, unconvincingly as he takes his goodies from Tweek. 

He heads over to his favorite table. A spot towards the corner where he can sort of just let himself blend in. He doesn't like the idea that be might draw attention to himself and be noticed. It might be a bit pathetic but it's the best way of dealing with anxiety he's got.

Later, he worries he's taking up too much space so he orders the same thing again. He knows it's pretty unhealthy, but at least it's an excuse to hang around Tweek a little longer.

—

Craig’s bedroom was beginning to feel stifling, he’d been inside those four walls for most of the day and a good chunk of the night. He’d been just studying. Studying with some Netflix documentaries in the background and mindlessly ploughing through his junk food stash. Having snacks at least kept him from feeling totally bored, it was something to stimulate his senses. But he’d definitely been sitting at his desk too long and Tweek was out tonight, so the apartment was deserted. He grabbed the covers off his bed, so,e more snacks, his laptop and books and made a small nest on the couch in the living room. It’s not perfect, but it’s warm and cozy and most of all, it’s a slight change of scenery. 

His strategy is to make a cup of coffee (just shitty instant stuff, which he then adds a ton of milk and sugar too - Tweek judges him for all these things) and to drink it slowly, letting his mind go blank. He gives himself about ten minutes of this before diving back into his work. Usually it helps him stay refreshed and awake enough to focus. Once he gets back into his groove he stays there, reading, highlighting, making notes until not-quite four am. Usually he’d head back into his room now, as Tweek usually gets home around now. Sometimes Tweek brings someone back, or friends or sometimes he’s on his own but either way, Craig doesn’t want to bother with the socialising. So he usually just heads back to his room and hides. Tonight, he clearly loses track of time. 

His subtle rhythm of silence and study is interrupted by the sound of keys in the door and the telltale freak of it being opened. Craig could just get up and run to the bathroom or something but that’s seems pathetic. He just tries to look busy, if Tweek has brought people round maybe they’ll leave him alone. He can hear Tweek’s footsteps shuffling in, definitely drunk but he can’t hear any other sets. His assumption that Tweek is alone is confirmed when Tweek’s frame appears in the doorway. When the light hits him Craig can see that he’s got that stupid half-grin he gets when he’s drunk. Still Craig smiles back. 

Tweek puts his things down on the kitchen counter. Their apartment is pretty much several open plan rooms all squished together bar the bedrooms, so Craig can see Tweek in the kitchen from where he sits. Tweek then heads into the living room and, very ungracefully, plonks himself down next to Craig on the couch. If he realises he’s messing up Craig’s nest, he doesn’t seem to care. 

“Surprised you’re up man” Tweek says, his breath smells like alcohol. Craig isn’t knowledgeable enough to say what kind, but it’s unmistakable. 

“Just wanted to study in a different spot” Craig replies, he doesn’t want to admit that he’s always up this late studying. 

“Ah yeah, change of  _ -nghh-  _ scenery is supposed to help concentration right?” Tweek muses.

“Yeah, it helps a lot for me” Craig nods. 

"I've never really tried it. Might next time I can't  _ -ah-  _ focus" Tweek shrugs. They both know Tweek isn’t a champion studier.

"Yeah, you should" Craig suggests “I usually get more done that way.”

There’s a weird silence between them and Craig begins to wonder if he’s said the wrong thing. Could anything he have said been offensive? Did he accidentally imply Tweek is dumb or something?

"Why do you never come out when I invite you man? I'm not gonna  _ -hnn- _ bite?" Tweek finally says, breaking the silence. Craig is a little bit surprised by this, he’d been getting ready to apologise or something, thinking he’d put his foot in it.

"It's not… it's hard to explain. I've gotta keep my study up" he says dismissively.

"You're  _ always  _ studying! Like all day every day, that can't be healthy man… you gotta  _ -nghh- _ let loose and let some stress out" Tweek replies, he’s talking with his hand and getting more and more excited the more he talks.

"Maybe but it's not that simple Tweek" Craig says, albeit a little sadly.

"Why then?  _ Why  _ isn't it simple?" Tweek presses.

"Cause I'm on a full scholarship, if my grades slip not only can I lose that but I also lose the academic grant I get and that's how I pay rent" Craig explains. He’s so afraid to lose everything he worked so hard for.

"One night won't ruin your GPA, I promise" Tweek says with a smile. Craig isn’t convinced.

"Look, Tweek I really appreciate your concern but it's like, crazy enough that I'm even here. I don't want to let my people down back home" Craig bites his lip nervously. He really doesn’t want to push Tweek away, but ten partying is just so not his scene.

"Oh yeah. I get that… you're a  _ -ah-  _ good person Craig. I just said fuck it" Tweek says wistfully. 

"I mean, I wish I could be social like you" Craig admits shyly. He’d probably be happier if he made friends easier but it’s just not happened for him. 

"Yeah well, it is all well and good but I've never been able to really  _ -nnn-  _ focus on school like you do" Tweek replies, sounding impressed.

"Oh it's just learning how to train yourself into productive habits. I could show you that… we could maybe, study together?" Craig stutters out nervously.

"Hell yeah man, I'd love that!" Tweek says, pulling him into a drunken hug.

—

Craig moans, internally panicking. The is the  _ third  _ pair of pants that he can't get to bottom. They've been getting a bit tight, but he'd been ignoring it to the best of his abilities. Now he had to face it, they weren't buttoning. He's heard of the freshman fifteen but he had kind of thought that it wouldn't happen to him. Which was silly in hindsight, he doesn't eat well, a lot of takeout and sugar. It's easy, especially when he wants an energy boost to study. He's also in the habit of grabbing sweet things from Tweek's bakery, but rarely exercises and mostly just stays home studying. He should have known it would catch up with him sooner or later. 

He doesn't know what to do. He's not made of money, a new wardrobe isn't exactly on the cards. He sighs exasperatedly and digs through his laundry for sweatpants, or at least something without zips or buttons. 

He frowns down at the new layer of fat on his tummy. New stretch marks litter his lower belly and his stomach sticks out a little now. He pokes it and is horrified at the way it jiggles. God, how has he managed to not realise before now. His cheeks heat up in embarrassment and a sob claws his way up his throat. He pulls out his phone and calls the only person he is willing to admit his struggles to.

His mom.

"Craig? Is everything okay?" She answers, Craig wonders if he's ruining her morning. 

"Mom" he says, voice wobbly "none of my pants fit, I don't know what to do."

"Honey, calm down… what's happened?" She asks, sounding worried. Craig realises he's being overdramatic but he just can't calm down.

"Nothing has happened I'm just  _ fat  _ and none of my pants fit and I have no money to get more" he rants "I have no one else to talk to."

"Craig don't panic okay, everyone puts on some weight when they go to college. I'll put some money in your account to get some new pants if you want?" She suggests, calming down after she realises his problem isn't life or death. 

"I feel stupid" he admits, pinching the fat on his belly. 

"Really, don't okay. That's part of becoming an adult, you're doing a great job okay? You're so far from home and I'm proud of you" she says "we can talk about managing nutrition over the holidays if you want?"

"Okay, I just, I feel bad" he stammers. He's so embarrassed but he really doesn't know who else he can turn to.

"Don't baby, I'll send you some money and everything is gonna be alright" she encourages him.

"Okay" he says, "thank you so much."

"It's okay baby, I love you" she says warmly. 

"I love you too" he replies before they hang up. He still feels very anxious, but manages to find a pair of sweatpants that fit okay. 

He makes his way out to the kitchen where he can see Tweek having a coffee and leaning against the counter. He recoils a little anxiously after seeing Tweek but it's too late now.

"Morning" Tweek mutters from his perch. He's probably hungover. Craig doesn't correct him that its the afternoon. 

"Morning" he repeats defeatedly. "Tweek, you know the area well, right?" He asks his roommate. 

"Yeah, sure. I grew up here" Tweek replies, sounding a little brighter.

"Do you know where the closest Wal-Mart is?" Craig asks, not really knowing the area well enough on his own. 

"Yeah dude, what do you  _ -nnn- _ need?" Tweek asks, downing the rest of his coffee in one impressive gulp.

"Clothes" Craig doesn't go into it.

"I'll  _ -ah-  _ take you man, let's go" Tweek says with a big smile. 

Tweek has a car, granted it's not a super nice car but it's better than nothing. Craig hasn't got a car, so Tweek offering to take him is extremely helpful, even if Craig is embarrassed and just sort of wants the world to swallow him up. 

Craig already regrets his decision when they get there, Tweek definitely wants to hang out and Craig just wishes he was in a better mood. 

"What do you  _ -nghh-  _ need to get?" Tweek asks.

"Uh pants I guess. Probably just cheap ones" Craig says with a shrug. 

"I'm really not fashionable" Tweek says, "you want like jeans, or?"

"Maybe, yeah" Craig says, pulling a bunch from the rack "I'll just try some."

"Sure dude" Tweek says, finding a spot to sit down on the "husbands" chair. 

Craig tries on like three pairs, two out of the three fit but he hates how they all look. He doesn't look like he used to some months ago and it's bothering him. 

"Come  _ -gah-  _ show me!" Tweek calls from outside. 

Craig frowns, he doesn't like the way his stomach sticks out in the jeans, they don't how he likes.

"I hate it" he admits to Tweek.

"No dude I'm sure you're fine! Come show me please!" Tweek encourages him. He takes a deep breath and looks over his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't really want to do it, but he figures Tweek probably won't probably won't leave it alone until he does. 

"I don't like it" he says as he steps out of the fitting room.

"No way! You  _ -nnn-  _ look nice!" Tweek says kindly.

"It makes me look fat" Craig says, shaking his head "I  _ am  _ fat."

"You're college chunky, it's okay!" Tweek says, clearly going for a self deprecating joke but it falls flat on Craig's ears.

"Thanks" Craig says flatly before turning back to the changerooms. 

Craig only buys sweats and doesn't speak to Tweek again on the way home. 

—

Craig feels more embarrassed than anything. He knows he overreacted, he was already so worked up and upset that day and he took it out on Tweek. They haven't spoken since and Craig is more worried to try than anything. It's awkward, so awkward that Craig hasn't been stopping by the bakery at all and is holing himself up in his room, avoiding Tweek at home. 

Craig thinks that maybe Tweek wants to talk about it. He seems to be trying to catch Craig's attention but Craig ducks his head and books it to his room every time. He knows that he's probably making things worse but he just doesn't wanna talk about it. He's aware he's put on weight, he doesn't wanna face it, especially with the guy he kinda, sorta has a crush on. 

Tweek seems to give up and Craig feels stuck. He's not sure how to apologise now that it's gone on for too long. They just become the kind of roommates who pass one another by and don't interact. 

Craig continues to feel self conscious in his own skin. He hides in baggy clothes and quite literally in his bedroom. 

One night Craig comes home late from.the library. Tweek was home and Craig had wanted to avoid him so he'd taken all his stuff and headed to the library. He'd spent hours there, keeping himself awake with caffeine and hopes that by the time he gets home Tweek would either be in bed or out. 

He's surprised that Tweek is not only home but he's taken over the kitchen. Tweek has pots and pans everywhere, flour, dough, et cetera. He doesn't notice Craig when he comes in and Craig takes advantage by slinking to his room quietly. He doesn't know what on earth Tweek is doing and falls asleep before he can find out.

Craig sleeps peacefully despite all the kitchen activity going on throughout the night. He wakes groggy and hungry so he ventures out, hoping Tweek has left for the day. 

He's correct, Tweek is most probably at work. The whole apartment smells sweet, like baking and it's very much a pleasant aroma. Craig wanders into the kitchen, he wonders what Tweek made that has made the apartment smell so wonderful. 

He finds out when he turns around. On the counter is a plate, cling wrapped to keep it fresh, of cinnamon rolls. Craig's favorite. 

There's a small post-it note atop the plastic film. It's addressed to him.

_ Craig, _

_ I'm so sorry that my comments upset you, they were meant as a compliment. You look incredible and I miss you so much at the bakery. I hope this makes up for all the study dates we've missed.  _

  * __Tweek__

Craig bites his lip, touched by the honesty. 

_ Fuck.  _ He has to make this right.

—

Craig decides to wait, it's all he can do really. But he decides to stay out in the living room area instead of hiding in his room like he usually does. No, this time he will wait for, and face Tweek. He'll apologise for making Tweek think he hates him, swallow his pride and explain himself despite his embarrassment. 

He's nervous, waiting alone in the quiet apartment but he's so sick of hiding and avoiding. He's finally ready. 

In his alone time he reflects, he realises that he just can't keep doing this. He can't keep avoiding his problems, people, life. He has to do something to make changes, anything and spending time with Tweek seems like a good start. Human beings need some kind of social interaction to stay healthy, Craig concedes he needs to  _ try  _ and make some friends. He doesn't have to quit his intense studying habits, just balance them a little better. Tweek is probably the closest friend he's got at this stage. 

Craig tries to rehearse potential things to say in his head.  _ How much  _ should he say? Should ge just say he wants them to be better friends? Or go the whole hog and say he's kinda got a crush. He's not sure he knows honestly is the best policy but he doesn't wanna totally scare Tweek away. He nibbles on one of the treats Tweek baked for him so thoughtfully. They're perfect, exactly how Craig likes them. Craig wonders how on earth he could know that. 

He's lost in thought when he hears the lock click and the door being opened. It jerks him back to reality and he shoves the rest of the pastry in his mouth in a weird, kneejerk reaction to shock. He manages to swallow awkwardly before Tweek notices him. 

"Hey dude" Tweek says tiredly before placing his things on the kitchen counter. "I see you found my peace offering."

"I did, thank you so much Tweek. I'm so sorry I made you think I was mad. I'm not mad, I'm just embarrassed" Craig admits sheepishly. 

"Embarrassed? What about" Tweek asks with a frown.

"That I'm a fat lump who can't control his emotions" Craig sighs sadly. 

"Dude, no way! The  _ -ah-  _ comment I made was a joke. I thought it would put you at ease, I'm so sorry I made you feel worse" Tweek says, scrambling to apologize. Craig doesn't get it, he is definitely the one who should be apologizing. 

"It's just, I'm kind of pathetic and you're my only friend and I shouldn't have ignored you" Craig explains, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"It's  _ -nnn-  _ okay Craig, I'm kinda chubby too, I get it. Sometimes people make comments and it gets you, especially on a bad day. I know, I should've  _ -gah-  _ thought before I spoke" Tweek replies with a kind smile. 

"It's just… maybe I… maybe I sorta like you? And it was so embarrassing for me to have someone I like so much see me so vulnerable" Craig averts his eyes from Tweek as his cheeks blush red. He can't believe he's finally said it, his confession is out there. 

"You like me?" Tweek repeats, confused.

"Yeah… I… I made this awkward sorry!" Craig cringes.

"No! No! Not at all! I just,  _ -gah-  _ I dunno I kinda just thought you disapproved of me" Tweek replies, struggling to find the words and get the conversation back on track.

"What? No! I'm jealous of your social abilities" Craig counters. He could never look down on Tweek. 

"Well I thought I was  _ -hnn-  _ being obvious… but I guess not" Tweek says coyly. 

"Obvious?" Craig frowns. 

"Yeah, I've been  _ -nghh- _ flirting with you and dropping hints like, the entire time we've  _ -ah-  _ lived together. I just assumed you weren't interested" Tweek replies with a chuckle.

"I… didn't notice" Craig admits, his cheeks heating up even further. 

"It's okay man, why don't we start with like… a date? I was gonna  _ -nnn-  _ go out tonight but you know? I'd rather do something with you instead" Tweek suggests, easing himself down next to Craig on the couch. Their shoulders awkwardly touch and Craig has to look away to hide his fluster. 

"Does ordering in count? I don't think I'm quite ready to go out tonight" Craig admits. He needs baby steps, tonight a sort of date with Tweek… tomorrow maybe he'll go to a party. 

"Sure, low maintenance. I like that" Tweek says with a grin,'' What do you  _ -ah-  _ wanna eat?"

—

Their relationship is, at first, a bit of a balancing act. Tweek stays home a little more, but Craig comes out with him sometimes and tries some new things. 

There's compromise but Craig views this as necessary and worth it. For both he and Tweek, the inadvertently create slightly healthier habits. Craig leaves the house now, he has made a few new friends and he's beginning to feel a bit less daunted at the premise of going out and meeting new people. That's not to say he is somehow magically cured of all anxiety, but having Tweek in his corner helps him face his fears a little. Tweek is healthier in the sense that he's drinking less, he's spending more time at home but also developing better study habits by proxy of Craig. 

It gets easier, and more natural the longer they stay together. Craig doesn't really lose any of the new weight he has gained, but he did learn to live with it much better. Tweek is quite chubby himself and has learned to be self confident and comfortable with himself. This attitude rubs off on Craig a little, he focuses less on what he looks like and more on how he feels. And how he feels is loved. 

Sometimes, compromises are worth making and chances are worth taking.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)  
Also follow JP @ justaflipfloppingpotato


End file.
